devilcarnationfandomcom-20200215-history
Annihilation Pump
Abilities The Annihilation Pump has the ability to Annihilate which can cancel out curses, runes, spells and enchantments, and store them in bulbs-shaped items called Seeds. With further changes in response to the user's feelings, the Annihilation Pump has the ability to Transfer the power stored in the Annihilation Pump's Seeds, or the own users power. The transferred power can be performed on multiple people/objects at the same time, however, this decreases the efficiency, and some of the power will be lost in the transfer. This can also be used on a certain part of the user's body such as the eye's for enhanced vision. The Annihilation Pump has also been shown to be able to store powered weapons and items within it and allowing the user to wield their capabilities, such as Dragon Slayer (after some adjustments) and a jewel from Dividing Wing, and Booster's Scale Mail, gaining the ability to Divide and Boost. Storing the item is all dependent on the user's will In Volume 14, Laxus unlocked the power of Penetrate, this allows the user's attacks to hit, even through powerful defensive barriers. Uma soon adapted the ability to grant him the power to see through solid objects at will. After using Diabolos Emperor for the second time, Uma unlocked the strongest of Laxus' original powers, called Storming Inferno of the Unforeseen Thunder. Forms Annihilation Pump: Violet Scale Mail Annihilation Pump: Violet Scale Mail: Also known as the Violet Armor of the Lightning Dragon Emperor, is the Scale Mail of Annihilation Pump which creates a Violet Dragon Armor with yellow jewels that cover the user's body and strengthens its powers and abilities. The armor has two rocket thruster on it's back for a temporary boost of speed and flight, from them can come out a pair of retractable Dragon wings that enables the user for proper flight. Originally, it did not have wings, however, after Uma goes into Dragons Festival, it gains Dragon wings. Dragons Festival Dragons Festival: Also known as the Tyrants Carnival, like Dividing Wings and Booster, Annihilation Pump also has access to this form. This form unleashes the full power of the Rising Dragon, but the user will lose their sanity and their life will also be devoured. Uma first went into Dragons Festival in Volume 5, which would also be his last time. It also has access to the Violet Annihilation, one of the most powerful attacks of the Annihilation Pump. Rebirth Protocol Rebirth Protocol is the enhanced form of Uma's Scale Mail, where the armor changes to various forms based on the Evil Pieces' traits. The available forms for the Rebirth Protocol are: * Rising Division Knight Odin * Rising Boost Rook Güngnir * Rising Tempest Bishop Fenrir * Rising Dragon Pawn Mjölnir * Rising Annihilation Queen Freya Rising Cardinal King Rising Cardinal King Lucifuge: Rebirth Protocols King Form, also known as True Annihilation Dragon Emperor. This form changes the color of Uma's Scale Mail armor from Violet to Deep Crimson and Black. Rising Cardinal King incorporates all Five Pieces traits, making it the most balanced and most powerful form of Uma's Scale Mail. In this form, Uma is capable of using enhanced versions of the Rebirth Protocol's abilities. This form, however, is still unstable and requires mastering the Five other forms of Rebirth Protocol to stabilize its powers. Atlas Diabolos Violet Emperor Atlas Diabolos Violet Emperor: Is a new form Uma gained in Volume 14 from tapping into Opal's and Mavis' power inside him. This is due to the fact that his body is made from Fractell Flame's flesh, which enables Uma to temporarily borrow Opal's and Mavis' power. In this form, the armor becomes "organic" changing the armor's shape, and the armor's color changes from violet to a mix of violet, crimson, white and black. Additionally, this form gains a total of six wings, each one containing a cannon. Two of the cannons are over his shoulders and the other four are under his arms. In this mode, the Annihilation Pump's announcement voice becomes an amalgamation of Laxus and Opal's voices and instead of "Annihilate", the Annihilation Pump announces "V.K∞V.D" as Uma directs Mavis's infinity power, Allen's Principal of Knowledge, and Yuri's Principal of Damnation. Atlas Diabolos Violet Emperor grants Uma Mavis's power of infinity and Opal's power from Atlas's Jewel, enhancing him to the point at which he was able to easily overwhelm Ragnarok, overpowering his Ancient Relic Canceller. Atlas's Diabolos Violet Emperor's finishing move is the Violet Emperor Annihilation, a powerful aura blast in which Uma directs Mavis' power to the six cannons stored in the armors wings, then fires them. Violet Emperor Annihilation is so powerful that the blast left Ragnarok injured to a extent that his body is almost fatally damaged. According to Ragnarok, Diabolos Emperor has similar features to the Dragons Festival without the ominous aura. However, the time Uma can spend in A:D mode is very limited, and after the armor is released, Uma experiences immense pain throughout his entire body and becomes comatose, and after the second time he used it he experiences immense pain and headaches, blood vomiting and flesh decay, but also manages to extend the time limit to an week. Uma and Opal alternate lines when chanting the Atlas' Diabolos Violet Emperor chant. * Uma: The Violet Dragon of Annihilation and Damnation dwelling within me, awaken from your dominance * Opal: The Violet Heavenly Dragon Emperor I possess within me, rise up to become a King and roar the thundered roar of the Rising Star * Opal: The Atlas Arkane of the Gods * Uma: The glorious God of Dreams, and Spawn of the Fallen Angel of Knowledge * Both: Watch over the (false) forbidden existence we shall become that transcends the boundaries * Both: Thou shall dance like radiance within our Storm! Following Uma's battle against Apophis, Mavis adjusts the A:D to prevent the severe backlash of that form and is subsequently renamed the Atlas Dragons Violet Emperor in tandem with Vali's Apollo Dragon White Emperor. In Volume 15, a modified version of chant was used by Uma.Category:Weapons Category:Ancient Relics Category:Longinus Relics Category:Longinus